Computing technology has revolutionized the way we work, play, and communicate. Computing functional is obtained by a device or system executing software or firmware. The typical paradigm for application preparation is that the application is drafted well in advance of its use, and the functionality of the patent application is relatively predetermined.
There are some exceptions to the predetermined functionality. For instance, patches may be made to software application in order to provide repair of previously unknown bugs in the software. Furthermore, updates to software applications may be provided in order to add new functionality to the software application. In some cases, software may be configured and customized for a particular user. However, the application itself defines how far it can be customized. Users can also affect applications by providing commercial feedback on software performance. However, it can take years before user feedback is properly incorporated into an application.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.